


Drift, Rayless Soul

by Cerulean-Vector (UnKnown_Drive)



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnKnown_Drive/pseuds/Cerulean-Vector
Summary: As we venture forth into the not-too-distant past of the fifth Soulcalibur tale, new souls unfold into the fray...





	Drift, Rayless Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Very old and abandoned multi-chapter project. Only the one chapter was made, and none more were produced after. Uploaded the work here for preservation & reference reasons. I may revive this and remake it from scratch sometime in the future, under the "UnKnown_Drive" pseudonym, but I make no promises as other works are being prioritized.

**_Chapter 1:  
Wanderer's Onset_ **

"Should only be a few yards now, right?"

"Yes. The Schwarzwind fort is very close."

" _(sigh)_ Finally. I was getting tired of sleeping on grass and sticks every night."

Z.W.E.I. felt a sense of relief he hasn't felt in weeks now. He and Viola have been adrift for what feels like too long, constantly having to evade Dumas' minions at every turn. Thankfully when they happened across a small city to refill their supplies, a man adorned with grey armor and a green cape encountered them. As if knowing they were fugitives on the run, the man said "There is a base 5 miles northwest from here. A rebel base of my own filled with an army called 'Schwarzwind'. If you wish to remain safe, I'd advise you go there and join us." The man then left the two without a word, letting them ponder over the decision. " _It could very well be a trap_ ," Z.W.E.I. thought, but in their current state, they had no other choice but to comply and leave their lives in fate's hands.

"Something about that guy just rubs me the wrong way. I want to believe he's actually trying to help us, but at the same time I can't shake the feeling that he's leading us right to our deaths," Z.W.E.I. said.

"His soul seemed genuine enough. I believe his intentions are well-meaning," Viola responded. As always, she remained blank in her expressions, but Z.W.E.I. knows better. With all the time they've spent together on their journey, he can notice the slightest details in Viola that a normal person wouldn't see. He can tell she herself sounded worried in her attempt to reassure him. Z.W.E.I. put his hand on her shoulder to call her attention and gave her a look. She knew what it meant and nodded. She seemed a bit more at ease now.

The two continued their journey forth, holding on to the hope of safety and eager to finally rest and rid themselves of the constant stress of Dumas' assassins. Just when the sight of a large fort appeared through the trees surrounding them, Viola suddenly halted. Z.W.E.I. stopped in his tracks not long afterward, a look of concern taking over his face.

"What's wrong?"

"A presence is near…"

Viola then looked behind her, Z.W.E.I. following her gaze. Out in the distance, they saw a dark silhouette approaching at a steadfast speed.

"Dammit, another one? Viola, hide."

The duo quickly ducked inside a bush behind a tree a slight ways from the sandy path they trekked on and watched as the silhouette approached closer and closer. That's when they found out that the distance was not affecting his image. All they saw when he neared was pure darkness.

It was a man dressed in void-black clothing, sporting a mask, scarf, and a long coat. The mask he wore exposed his eyes and had a metal headband above them. The mouth area was slightly discolored in dark grey as if it were a plastic cover, contrasting the darkness of the rest of the mask. At the mouthpiece were also silver metal linings extending at the sides, leaving an open space at the very center. The scarf he wore was overtaken by the black, buttoned-open leather coat around his body. Below the coat was a pitch-black light jacket and pants, with two small spikes of deep blue on the jacket protruding on opposite sides of the coat's cover. His hands were gloved and he wore dark armored boots. At the left side of his waist, he carried a sheathed katana, parts of the sheath and hilt having a faint blue color with the sheath wrapped in blue string, the rest of the weapon sharing the same black color as everything else. He was a walking shadow.

The man kept walking in a hurried pace, seemingly blocking out the rest of the world around him to get to his destination. He didn't look aware of duo's presence, so the two let their bodies ease in relief. They mistook their so-called "assassin" as a mysterious traveler in a hurry. They stayed in the bushes so he could pass, so as not to shock him by suddenly springing out of the foliage.

However, as the shadowed man became directly parallel to the two in hiding, he abruptly stopped. A sense of tension shot up Z.W.E.I. and Viola's chests as he then said:

"I know you're there."

**_**-Chapter** _ ** __**End-** _ _


End file.
